One More Try Hikari
by BlackHeartsAndBloodyKisses
Summary: Malik and Marik haven't talked in six months. Malik caught Marik with Bakura! Malik discovers Marik's feelings for him, can some help from Tamashi help marik win back his hikari? Or will Malik continue to push him back? Oneshot MxM bronzeshipping


Malik sat on his bed with an arm over his chest. His face held no emotion, like it has for the past six months. No matter what anyone did he kept his emotions bottled up. Isis had gotten worried and tried talking to him, but she was unsuccessful. Even Odion tried to cheer up Malik. Malik was an empty shell of nothingness. He turned over and reached up. He flicked the switch to the radio. He seemed to be listening to the radio way more than he ever did. He thought over the events of why, why he had become his empty shell.

Malik wiped the tears from his face. He rested on the side of a building, sliding down to his butt and burying his face in his hands. He had just caught Marik with Bakura...again. He heard Marik's voice calling out to him. He whimpered, getting to his feet and proceed to run deeper into the alley.

Malik's memory was interrupted by the phone ringing. He reached over to see it labeled Ryou Home. He gave a weak smile. Sometimes Ryou did get through to him. He accepted the call and brought it to his ear only to hear Marik's voice. Malik's voice was caught in his throat, he wasn't ready to talk to Marik, Marik had tried talking to him about ten times since Malik caught him with Bakura.

"Malik, I'm so sorry, I thought you didn't feel the same way" The sentence broke through Malik's train of thoughts. "What? What do you mean you didn't think I felt the same! My actions towards you could have told you I had feelings for you!" Malik exclaimed. He felt the burning sensation in his eyes warning him he was about to cry. He clenched his eyes closed.

'I will NOT cry in front of him' He thought.

"Malik, please give me one more try. I-i miss seeing you, I miss talking to you, holding you, caressing you, I-i love you" Marik said in a rushed tone that Malik had to repeat the sentence in his head four times. Malik hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.

'Why is love so diffcult' He mentally screamed.

A knock on his door was heard. The door knob twisted and a head popped in. It was the head of a girl, with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Malik" she spoke softly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Malik looked at her and to the phone, before falling on his knees, sobbing into his hands. Isis rushed over to her brother, bringing him into a loving embrace. She held him close, rubbing his back, and whispering comforting words into his ear.

(Time Skip! Two Weeks later, Malik's Birthday)

Isis and Odion threw a party to cheer Malik up. Everyone was invited except two certain yamis. Isis had even invited some of Malik's friends he made at the museum. A girl about as tall as Malik walked over to the couch where malik sat. She sat by him giving him a side hug.

"You all right Malik?" she asked softly her scarlet eyes holding concern. He faked a smile before looking at her. "Yeah, Tamashi, I'm fine" he said. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Tell me what's wrong Malik, I know you to well for you to fake smiling" she whispered, for Yugi, who was two feet to the right of them could not hear her.

"Well," Malik started. "I just really miss Marik"

He felt the same tingling sensation in his eyes again. He brought up a bronzed hand to rub his eyes. Tamashi brought Malik into a hug before Isis announced that the cake had arrived. Malik looked at the cake, it was kind of big. He looked at it akwardly as it was brought to him. Everyoen started singing and as they came to a stop. The top of the cake was pushed off.

"Happy Birthday Malik!"

Malik watched as deep lavender eyes starred at him. Tamashi shook her head muttering what sounded like 'God Marik'. Malik noticed Bakura in the front of the room, leaning on the door frame. Malik felt the sensation in his eyes, he shifted on one foot, before turning around and fleeing the room.

Marik stood, puzzled on why his Hikari left. He suddenly felt a little akward standing in the middle of the cake. He brought a leg over the side and hauled himself out of the middle of the birthday cake. He proceeded to follow his Hikari.

He stopped at the oak door, he heard sobbing behind it. His eyes became softer, feeloing bad that he hurt Malik so much. He twisted the knob only to find it locked. He sighed, he should have known that malik would look the door. A tap on his houlder caught his atettion. He turned to face Tamashi, who held up a key.

"Skeleton key" she whispered before moving past Marik, unlocking the door. She motioned towards the door with her hand. Marik smiled at Tamashi before opening the door. He peeked in to see his hikari on his stomach sobbing.

"Tamashi?" Marik stopped in his tracks.

"Here Malik"

Marik turned to look at Tamashi. She had a 'Go-For-It' look. Marik walked closer to the bed.

Malik felt the bed shift and the he was pulled into a pair of arms. He snuggled into them, his eyes to blurry to tell who it was. " Tamashi, why did he come?" Malik whispered. Marik looked back at Tamashi, who had walked closer to the bed.

"I don't know Malik" Tamashi whispered. Malik cuddled further into Marik's arms. Malik relaxed as fingers began stroking his hair.

"He even brought Bakura with him!" Malik sobbed.

Without meaning to Marik spoke.

"I'm sorry Malik"

Tamashi slapped her forehead before walking away and banging her head on the wall.

Malik halted his motion before rubbing his eyes and looking up.

"Marik?" Panic was clearly in his voice. "But how-Tamashi-" Malik had spotted Tamashi, who halted in beating her head senseless.

"Guilty as charged Malik" she said with a small smile. She mouthed 'Good Luck' before walking out of the room.

Malik, now alone with Marik, scootched out of Marik's arms and away from Marik. Malik looked at the floor with much more intrest than ever before.

"Malik" Malik's head snapped up. Marik's gaze had caught Malik's.

"I'm sorry Hikari, sorry I hadn't realized earlier that I loved you. I need you in my life. Your the light in the darkness around me. Please Hikari, give me one more try" Marik said getting closer to Malik while he spoke until he was stroking his Hikari's cheek. Malik searched marik's eyes. Love. Hope. Concern. Malik couldn't find a piece of lust or any type of smirk in Marik's eyes.

Marik leaned forward, claiming Malik's lips. Malik hesistated, causing Marik to pull back.

"I'm Sorry, again Malik" Marik said, getting up. Malik grabbed onto Marik's arm. Marik looked back only for Malik to kiss him. Marik closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Malik. Marik felt tears against his cheek and lifted a tanned thumb to gently remove it. They broke apart only for someone to mutter a small 'Aw don't stop'. The two Egyptians looked to the door.

The Bi-colored haired girl smiled nervously, like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi Malik, Marik" she said waving.

Malik blushed deep red noticing the camera in Tamashi's hand. "Tamashi, You Pervert!" He hollered. She paniced and ran out the door. Malik got up going to give Tamashi a piece of his mind. He was pulled back into two arms. He felt hot breathe near his ear.

"Oh come now Hikari, leave her be. You should thank her, this was all her doing" Marik whispered. Malik blushed. "R-really?" he aksed. Malik felt Marik nod. "She invited me, gave me the skeleton key, and helped me get you in my arms." Marik said nipping Malik's ear. Malik held in his moan. Marik leaned forward closing the door and locking it.

(The next day)

" And then Marik shut the door in my face!" exclaimed a ruby eyed girl.

Another girl giggled while some gasped. "I totally love Marik and Malik" squealed a blond haired girl.

"God damn yaoi fangirls" Muttered a male voice. The group turned to see the blond's brother's counterpart.

"Oh drink your coffee Yami!" the blond, Yumi said. "Next is you and Yugi" Tamashi taunted. Yami shook his head. "Its way too early for this" he muttered.


End file.
